Crookedstar's Promise/Chapter 25
Chapter description :Crookedjaw stops, detecting a hiss from the brush somewhere. The reed bed is in view, pale underneath the moon, and the Twoleg dens are far behind. Willowbreeze scrambles to a halt, and asks him what's wrong, turning toward him. The cat signals again, and Crookedjaw strains to see in the pale light, before spotting an orange-and-white pelt. The brown tabby tom calls for Willowbreeze to carry on, since he has to check something out. Graypool doubles back, and paces around her sister. Willowbreeze says Crookedjaw sees something, gazing at him curiously. The twisted-jawed warrior assures them of it being unimportant, adding that Fallowtail is waiting for the two she-cats. He grows impatient when Graypool frowns, and finally, they leave. :Padding toward the sedge the cat is hiding in, Crookedjaw reveals it as Mapleshade. He asks what she wants, but she flies at him, spitting. He is shocked, rolling onto his back, before heaving her away. He scrambles up, and faces the spirit cat; Mapleshade's eyes blaze, and she calls him a mouse-brain. The RiverClan tom can't believe it, before accusing her of betraying him for Twolegs. The ginger she-cat's lip curls, and she refers to Willowbreeze, saying that he should've left her. Crookedjaw defends himself, retorting back that she isn't his mate, but Mapleshade continues to antagonize him. She stalks around the tabby warrior, claiming that soon, Willowbreeze will. :He growls back, and the white-tailed spirit tells him that if Willowbreeze cannot outrun a Twoleg, she isn't worth it. Mapleshade states that he should be ashamed for deserting the Clan to save her, despite Hailstar's orders. She finishes by spitting that cats who betray their Clans should be exiled, and live lonely lives as rogues, and loners. With that, the orange-and-white cat rears, slashing at Crookedjaw with her paws. Then, the light brown tom knocks her away, aware of his strength compared to hers, and swipes, sending her tumbling. Mapleshade is pinned down, and Crookedjaw digs his claws into her flesh, telling her that no StarClan cat will betray their Clanmates. :Mapleshade goes limp, and the tabby recoils, afraid that he hurt the amber-eyed she-cat. She struggles to her paws, and shrinks into a huddled crouch. Guilt sears Crookedjaw, for she looks old and frail, and with her blood on his claws, reminds himself that hurting an old cat isn't brave. Groaning with the effort, the scarred spirit lifts her broad muzzle. She recalls how he was born: in a storm, while the skies roared and heaved. Mapleshade drops to her stomach, declaring to him that he has a great destiny, but must promise to place the Clan above anything else. Crookedjaw crouches beside the ginger cat, pitiful for her, promising to. :Mapleshade warns the brown tabby that he'll need to make sacrifices, and not be distracted. Excitement flashes through the RiverClan warrior, imagining himself as a great leader, but his spirit friend carries on, informing him of the great things yet to come, but will only arrive with the price of losing loved ones. She says it'll be just like shedding rain from his fur, because, through and through, the Clan will thrive. The light-furred tabby frowns, doubtful at first, but Mapleshade is fading now, clouds sweeping over the moon. Raindrops splash onto his pelt, and wind tugs the branches overhead. :He pleads her to stay, but with a jab of disappointment, finds himself staring at bare soil. He straightens up, gazing across the marsh; the reeds next to the camp rattle as the rain hardens. He believes now, he'll be the greatest leader ever, and breaks into a run, heading for home. Crookedjaw's paws pulse with power, since he was chosen by StarClan, and had saved Willowbreeze. The chapter ends with the brown tom believing that he can do anything. Characters Major }} Minor *Willowbreeze *Mapleshade }} Mentioned *Hailstar }} Notes and references Category:Crookedstar's Promise Category:Chapter subpages Category:Super Edition arc